


Fiender til elskere

by Frostediron



Series: FrostIron [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Loki's got a crush, M/M, Mention of Gore, and awkwardness, awkwardness on Loki's part, i dont even know, just fluff, mention of PTSD, so does tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostediron/pseuds/Frostediron
Summary: After the battle with Thanos, Loki needs to get something off his chest.





	Fiender til elskere

Loud bangs went off from all around, It was too much for anyone to handle. Too much noise, too many colors, so much blood…

Tony had been a hero for a while but he still couldn't handle the sight of it all. He had seen things no human was meant to see, he had been places no one came back from. The metal by his heart said as much, his PTSD said even more. 

But right now, the only thought that was running through his mind:  _ defeat Thanos.  _

His plan was years in the making, countless battles lost and won because of it. Because of the lies he said to everyone. And it all began with the lie he told Loki. 

He was so desperate to feel like he did something right in his life, that any senses that told him different than what Thanos said was blocked off. Ironic really, that  the man who used lies as his weapon, ended up stabbing him in the back itself. 

A flash of green and red caught Tony’s eye to the left and he jerked his head to see Loki casting spell after spell with Wanda. The two got along very well, it was terrifying to think about two out of three powerful magicians got along so well. 

Tony couldn't help but smirk to see how much she's grown in her powers, he knew Clint was proud of her, even more so than anyone. 

“Stark!” Loki shouts, running over and slamming him down before throwing a dagger at a chitauri. 

“Watch yourself! Only I'm allowed to kill you!” Loki yells, his pale cheeks growing slightly pink before pushing himself off Tony and running back into the thick of it, planting his foot on Steve's shield and launching off of it, throwing more daggers as he went. 

Hours passed, the battle was won, Thanos was gone, and the team was destroyed. Exhaustion wracked everyone's bodies as they look out at the distraction of the battle. 

Disgust flooded Tony's chest as he kicked the infinity gauntlet slightly, what remained of Thanos’s arm remained inside. 

“It needs to be returned to Asgard.” Thor says, looking down at it as Loki staggers over, clutching his side as some blood slips between his long fingers. 

“Indeed. Where it will be locked away with all the treasures Asgard has to offe-” 

“Loki.” Thor warns, glaring at his brother as Tony takes his mask off, looking between the two. 

“Right. Well then.” Tony sighs, locking his eyes on Loki, causing the god to look away, his cheeks a deeper red this time. 

“Loki are you-” 

“Tony! We need you over here!” Steve yells. 

“Right… Be right back.” Tony says before flying over as Thor raises an eyebrow at his brother. 

“Now then. Why are you the color of his armor Loki?”

“What?! What in the nine realms are you talking about?!” Loki shouts, glaring at Thor. 

“Loki, I can tell when you like someone. We  _ were  _ raised together after all.” 

“I-fine…” Loki mumbled  before looking over at Tony. 

“You're in love am I correct?” 

“I'm in over my head Thor…” 

“Oh hardly, you're my brother. The son of Odin. And the son of Laufey. How in the nine realms can  _ you _ be over your head?” 

“It's Stark. You know him better than anyone. He'd never…” 

Thor sighs before walking over to his brother, clasping his shoulder tightly. 

“Instead of saying ‘he won't’ or ‘he’ll never’. Try thinking ‘he may’.” 

“Easy for you to say,”  Loki sneers. “Everyone loves the god of thunder.”

“Loki there is someone out there who will adore you more than you do. And that person may just be closer than you think they are.” Thor says gently, nodding to Tony as he looks back over as Steve keeps talking. 

“I hope so…” 

Months passed and the conversations between Loki and Tony didn't get any better in any sense of the word. 

To almost everyone it just seemed like they were arguing, but to Thor and Bruce, they just saw it as a means to an end where the two end up kissing and quite a happy couple. 

Thor only saw this because he knew how Loki works (sometimes). Bruce saw it because of the countless hours in the lab with Tony where he mumbles under his breath how annoying Loki is which slowly turns into silent praising for the god. 

Tony had never seen Loki shirtless but he can just imagine it. A vast expanse of muscles resting underneath deathly pale skin that seems to have a slight ice blue tint to it. 

But tonight was slightly different. 

It was another night where Tony couldn't sleep. Those nights were happening more often than not so Tony just walked outside for a breath of fresh air. 

Night was the only time Tony had for himself. Where he can think clearly, but it's also where the demons came. 

Tony takes a deep breath as he stops at the doors that lead to the field before inputting his code in and walking out, looking across the vast lawn before spotting Loki in the middle of it. He was surrounded by green runes, some brighter than others, many connecting and forming new runes. 

Tony walks over slowly, examining the runes before noticing Loki’s current state of dress. 

“Enjoying the show Stark?” 

“Wh-n-no! I didn't mean to-” Tony stutters, stepping back slightly. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about Loki made his heart race and his palms all sweaty. 

“Don't bother.” Loki sighs, standing up and turning to Tony causing his cheeks to flush at the sight at Loki’s lean yet fit chest and the thin joy line of pitch black hair that tucks under his leather pants. 

Tony shoots his eyes up to lock onto Loki’s piercing green eyes. 

“Why are you awake at such a late hour?” 

“I should be asking you the same.” 

“Night had always been the best time for me to practice my magic.” Loki explains, catching a rune and holding it out for Tony to see. 

“Ah. What do they say?”

“My life.” Loki says, blowing the rune out of his hand and watches it fly into the folds of many other runes.

“That's a lot of them…”

“I've lived a long life.” 

“Are the bright ones the good memories?” 

“Some of them. Or memories that haunt me.”

“Why is that one the brightest?” Tony asks, pointing to the one staying closer to Loki’s chest. 

“Oh… It's my best memory. The one that makes me the happiest.” 

“What is it? If you don't mind my asking.” 

“It's a name.” Loki mumbles, looking down as his cheeks flush again. 

“Oh?” 

“The-the name of the person I love most…”

“Wow. I never thought you could love.” Tony says before instantly regretting it as Loki flinches slightly. As of fire touched him. 

“I-I'm sorry… That was really mean of me.” 

“Don't be. I deserve it…” 

“I-” Tony starts before closing his mouth and looking down, biting his lip. 

“So um… Who's name is it…?” 

“Doesn't matter. I know how they feel now. It’ll never work.” 

“Hey you never know. Maybe they do like you-” Tony says before feeling lips being pressed against his and hands cup his face. 

His eyes widen as Loki pulls away, swallowing slightly. 

“O-oh…” Tony stammers before the runes die out and Loki staggers back. 

“I should have known…” He whispers before running back to the building. 

“Loki wait!” Tony called, running after him. 

_ You're an idiot Tony. You can run faster than this.  _

It was all he could think about, catching up with him to feel that fire again. The fire on his lips and the ice on his cheeks. He could become addicted to it quickly, he suddenly realized he was addicted to Loki’s kiss. Why else would he be running top speed after the god. 

“Loki!” Tony yelled again before grabbing his wrist on the stairs, yanking him down and kissing him again. 

The fireworks went off all over again. This time they felt louder and stronger as he felt Loki kiss him back. 

The fire returned, spreading through his body as he moves his free hand to Loki’s long hair as Loki cups his cheek once more. That icy feeling coming back. 

After what felt like eternity Tony pulled away, gasping for air, the god following Tony's lips, the strand of saliva breaking as Loki stops and rests his forehead against Tony's. 

“That…” 

“Don't finish that Stark…” Loki whispers, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist. 

“And why is that?” Tony sighs, running his hand lazily through Loki’s hair. 

“Because I know what you’re going to say… And I agree…” 

Tony laughs gently before stepping away, keeping his hand in Loki’s as he walks inside.

“Where are we off to?” 

“My room. If you want?”

“Absolutely... Tony…”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda all over the place? I think? But aye! I posted something!


End file.
